Far From Home
by TheLadyAnidiel
Summary: The usual girls wind up in M.E., blahblah, but with a strong shove off of the usual path in later chapters, so bear with me, and be patient. Slightly on the mary-sue side, so, if you don't like sap, don't read and get sticky. The Lady has spoken, begone


Far From Home

by

Laci Wicker

"Not Arrow. Please, no!!" Callista screamed as someone shook her awake. "Callista, wake up! You were sleep-talking again!" Callista slowly opened her eyes to see her friend Cece standing over her, with a concerned look on her face. "Ugh, not again. I'm sorry if I woke you up, Ceese. I don't now what's wrong with me lately." Callista said. "Don't worry about it. I was already awake. I figured I'd get a head start on cleaning the stalls this morning. It's supposed to be 80 degrees today, so I was planning to ask you to go on a nice trail ride with me." Cece said, grinning. Her grin slowly turned into a frown as she looked at the dark circles under her friend's eyes. "Although, maybe you shouldn't go. You look like you could use some extra sleep. I'm really worried about you.""What are your nightmares about? Do you remember any of them? I read something about nightmares in one of my psychology books. Maybe I can help." Callista stared at her friend and smirked. 'Always has her nose stuck in a book,' she thought, as she smiled at her. "I just had a nightmare about Arrow getting horse-napped. It's not a big deal. Surely you had a nightmare like that once in all the time you've owned _your_ horse, Joey." Callista said, combing her fingers through her straight black hair.

"Of course I have, I just haven't lost sleep over it like you seem to be doing." Cece replied. "Don't worry. I am F-I-N-E. Relax." Callista said."C'mon, let's go eat some breakfast before we ride. I'm starved!" They both ran down the stairs, their socks slipping on the smooth wood.

At 5:00 on a Saturday morning, they were both still a little groggy, and barely believed their eyes when they reached the bottom of the stairs... Only to find nine strangely dressed men huddled around the fireplace of Callista's old Victorian house. The two girl's eyes widened, and a scream caught in Cece's throat. "Ohh," a surprised groan escaped lips. One of the strangers, a tall man with long blonde hair, dressed in green and brown horseback riding leathers, wheeled around. He had a surprised look on his face.

All of a sudden, in the middle of the commotion, Cece fainted, thinking that they were burglars. Callista and all of the strangers quickly rushed to her aid. The tall blonde man spoke in a strange, foreign language to another man, one who had dark hair, and a rugged-looking face. The man was clad in brown riding leathers. After a few short moments, the dark-haired man spoke in English, in a voice unfamiliar to Callista, "Alas, I have finally cast my eyes upon Lady Callista Greenwood, who is fairer in person than described. "May I inquire as to who your friend is? I apologize for startling her." the dark-haired man said. Seeing the surprised and dumbfounded look on 'Lady' Callista's face, he spoke again: "Oh", he started, "I am terribly sorry. I haven't had a chance to properly introduce myself, or my companions. I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn, and these are my friends," (He pointed to them as he spoke,) "Gimli son of Gloin, (a short, plump little fellow with a long, scraggly beard stepped forward, and chimed in: "At your service, my lady"), Legolas Greenleaf, Prince of Mirkwood,Aragorn gestured toward Legolas, and Legolas stepped forward gracefully, took her hand in his, and said: "Lady Callista, it is a great honor and pleasure to meet you. I have to admit you are quite famous for your beauty among the people of Mirkwood. At this, he smiled, and a blush rose to Callista's cheeks. " I am very flattered, umm thank you, umm.. Your Highness" she choked out, as she gazed at Legolas, the blonde man she saw before. Now she noticed that he had pointed ears. 'I guess this is one of the Elves Aragorn spoke of.. His name sounds really familiar.' Callista thought.

She faintly heard Aragon talking, and tore herself from Ledgeless gazes just in time to hear: "...the hobbits, Meriadoc Brandybuck, and Peregrin Took, (who bowed in unison),Samwise Gamgee, and Frodo Baggins, of the Shire. Samwise (Sam) pulled his hood off his head after his name was spoken, and wrung it in his hands as he and Frodo nervously bowed before "the Lady."

"Oomph," groaned Cece as she slowly regained consciousness. "Ceese? I don't think we're in Connecticut anymore!" Callista nervously exclaimed. Cece's eyes shot open at the sound of her friend's worried voice. Cece's eyes went to each person in turn, and then to room around her. She said, horrified; "Lista, you're right! This isn't your house. This isn't even your living room!"

Callista turned around to look at her "_guests_". "Now I know who you are, but where are we?" Callista asked. Aragorn stared at her with a concerned look on his face. "Why, we are in your dear father's fine hall, in Rohan, fair Lady." At this point everyone, including the blonde-haired elf prince, Legolas, was looking at her as if she had gone mad. She was about to ask who her father was, and where Rohan was, but didn't want the situation to get worse. "Are you feeling quite well, m'lady?" Asked Aragorn politely. "Uh, yes, thank you. And you don't need to call me that. Just call me Lista." "As you wish.. Lista." "Oh, by the way, this is my friend, Cece DiDonato." "'It's a pleasure to meet you, Cece." Said Aragorn. He then proceeded to introduce her to everyone.

Shortly after he finished, a woman with long blonde hair entered the room. She wore a long, very old-fashioned black and white dress. Aragorn and the others bowed as she approached them. She was obviously a person of great importance. "Ah, my friends, I wasn't expecting you so soon. Had I known you were here, I would have had breakfast sent to you." Said the woman with a warm, friendly smile. She suddenly turned to look directly at Callista and Cece.

"Callista, I'm sorry I didn't tell you about our guests. It must have slipped my mind. You will have to excuse me." "Will you tell me who your friend here is?" Cece gave her name to her, and then took a step backward. "Who are you?" Cece asked suspiciously. "I am Queen Eowyn, of this land." She answered with a smile. "Do I know you, Your Highness?" Callista asked. "You seem to know _me_ pretty well." "Well, of course you know me. And hopefully, I know you to some extent. I am your sister after all," she said with a grin. "Right." Callista said quickly. 'This is too weird.' She thought, her mind reeling.

"Callista? Would you mind showing our guests to their rooms, while I get ready for the ceremony?" Queen Eowyn said. "Um, sure." She said. 'Oh, God! I don't even know where the guest rooms are! Why did I have to say that?' she thought. "Right this way," she said, after her "sister" left

the room. She heard voices coming from one of the hallways, so she went in that direction. A maid was walking ahead of her. Callista quickened her pace to catch up to her. "Can you please remind me where the guest rooms are?" she whispered to the woman. The maid looked confused. "Uh, go to the end of the hall, and take a left, into the other hall. The doors on both sides are for company," she said. "Thanks." Lista said hurriedly. She looked around quickly, trying to remember where everything was, as she led the group to the guests' hall. 'Wow. This place is huge! I could fit my house, and the barn in here!' she thought in amazement. "Here we are." She said, coming back to reality.

She began to show the hobbits to their separate rooms, when Pippin said, "You don't need to give us each a room. One room is big enough for us, believe me!" He said, with a look of wonder on his face. So, the hobbits all went into a room, while Lista continued to let the guests into their rooms. The "oohs" and "ahhs" coming from the hobbits could be heard from the end of the hallway. Finally, she let the last guest, Legolas, into his room.

"Thank you, Lista." He said courteously. "No prob. I mean, no problem Your Highness." "You can just call me Legolas. "Sure, uh Legolas. Um, I have to go for now. Maybe I'll talk to you later?" Callista asked. "Sure. Well, it was a pleasure to meet you." He said politely. "Same to you." She said, and began walking down the hall. She heard Legolas' door shut behind her. 'I wish the guys in my world were all as nice as him. He's really sweet. And he's royalty to top it all off!' She thought. 'I wonder what Cece thinks about him.' She snapped back to reality as her thoughts focused on her best friend. 'Oh my God! Where did Cece go?' She thought, panicked. She quickened her pace, and turned a corner into the hall where she first met Queen Eowyn.

Cece was standing next to a tall guy about her age, giggling and flirting. Cece suddenly turned her head. "Oh, there you are, Lista! I've been looking for you." She said, smiling. "I'm _sure_ you have." Callista said with a grin. She winked at Cece. "Oh, um, Lista, this is Francis." She gestured toward him. "Sean, this is Callista."She said. "Nice to meet you, Callista." He said. "Uh, same here." Callista replied. 'What d'ya know? Another nice guy!' She thought, amused. "You know, we really should try to find this.. Queen Eowyn." Callista said to her friend. "She might be able to help us figure out how we got here." "Okay.. Let's go." Cece said, after saying a quick goodbye to Francis.

"I think she went in here." They both walked further down the hall, and opened a door on the left side. They entered a huge room, with marble floors, and a huge dome ceiling. There was also a very, very long mahogany table, with tall chairs; in the middle of the room. Queen Eowyn was sitting in one of these chairs, scribbling quickly on a piece of parchment. She looked up from the paper, to see the two girls staring at her. "Callista, Cece.. is there something I can help you with?" She said.

There was an awkward pause for a few moments. "Uh.. yes." Lista said, taking a deep breath. "Yesterday, I lived in a house in the state of Connecticut, in a country called the United States of America." She took a few more breaths, thinking how to say what she needed to. "This morning, I woke up in this strange land called Rohan. I don't know who you are either. I have never seen you before today." She said, while trying to remain calm. "And I need to find a way to get back to my real home, and family, and life." She finished. Eowyn stared at her blankly.

"An-and you are serious, aren't you?" She asked, shocked. There was a long pause. "Well, if you aren't my sister, and you are here with me, then where is my real sister?" She asked worriedly. "If I had to guess, I would say probably with _my_ family, in Connecticut." Callista stated. "Well, we have to figure out a way for you to get back to your home and my sister to hers. The problem is, I don't know how you even got here." She said, flustered. "Perhaps I should call for Gandalf's help." Eowyn said. Seeing Callista and Cece's confused faces, she said, "Gandalf the White is a very powerful wizard, the most powerful in his order. He is also very wise, and might be able to return you to your homes.. And bring my sister back," she explained. She sounded relieved, as though convinced that this Gandalf character could fix everything.

Callista and Cece exchanged skeptical looks. 'A wizard?' Lista thought. "There are no such things as wizards." Cece whispered to her friend. "Although, with all of these strange happenings, I think I'll believe anything." She finished. "How long do you think it will take for him to arrive here?" Cece asked the Queen. "Ah, but I am already here." A voice said from behind the girls. Cece and Callista both wheeled around, surprised. "Gandalf! How very glad I am to see you again." Eowyn said, with a cheerful, friendly smile spreading across her face.

"As I was going to say before Gandalf arrived, he will be here with us for the ceremony honoring the Fellowship of the Ring." She said, still smiling. "I suppose it was good timing for two girls from North America to get stranded in a strange new land, hm?" Gandalf said, his blue eyes twinkling. Cece and Callista were both very confused. "Gandalf, sir, how did you know we came here from North Amer-" and was cut off when Gandalf said quickly, "We really must get ready for the Ceremony, you know, Eowyn. It will begin in another hour." Eowyn stared oddly at Gandalf for a moment, and then walked over towards him. They walked out the door together, talking in hushed voices as they went quickly down the hall.

"GANDAAALF! Wait a second! How did you know about North America?!?" Lista yelled after them. "Hmmf. He knows something." Cece said, suspicious. After a long pause, a maid ran past the door, calling Cece and Callista's names. "Ah, there you two are!" The maid exclaimed as she spotted them through the open door. "Come quickly, you two must get ready for the Ceremony. We only have another hour to prepare." She said, as she grabbed them each on the arm, and pulled them down the hall.

She quickly led them into a huge room, with four big dressers, two closets, and a big vanity made of mahogany.'Wow, this room is huge.' Callista thought, amazed. The maid stopped suddenly, and released their arms. "The first dress on the far left in the first closet is for you, Callista, and the third dress from the left in the second closet is for you. She gestured at Cece. "I will be back in ten minutes to see if you are dressed yet, so do hurry." The maid said as she walked back out of the door.

Right after she left, Cece rushed to her closet. Cece pulled out her dress, and gasped. "Lista, look at this! Wow, it's absolutely gorgeous!" Cece said as she held the dress up for her friend to see. Callista turned around to look at it. It was a full-length dress, in a pale, shimmering blue, with a light yellow hem, and a matching yellow sash. She ran her hands over the fabric. It was made of some sort of soft, silky material. "It's amazing, isn't it?" Cece asked. "Yeah, if you like dresses." Callista said, as she walked over to her own closet. "Do they really expect me to wear a dress? I don't do dresses. Give me a pair of worn-in jeans and a t-shirt, and I'll be alright here," Callista said, wrinkling her nose at the item of clothing. "When in Rome, do as the Romans do," said Cece encouragingly. "Well, at least Romans got to wear nifty tunics and stuff. None of these frilly, girly things," Callista said reluctantly as she put her dress on.

Her friend didn't hear her. She was still gawking at her own dress. Callista walked over to a tall, elegant mirror near the closet and looked into it. She was wearing a silky emerald-green dress, with gold trim, and golden leaves going in a v-shape across her chest. 'Well, I guess it's tolerable,' Callista thought. "Cece? What do you think?" She said to her friend, smirking slightly. "Wow! That is just gorgeous. They certainly don't make dresses like this in America. I've never seen any like these, even in the fashion shows." (Cece was obsessed with fashion shows, and made a point to watch almost every one.) "Yeah.. It's okay," said a resentful Callista.

All of a sudden, the big main door creaked, and the maid walked into the room. "Cece, will you please get dressed?" The maid said impatiently, wearing a displeased look on her face.. Which was more than Cece was wearing at the time; she was in the middle of pulling her dress on when the maid came in. "Ohh, sorry. I'll hurry up." Cece said quickly, as she scrambled to get into her dress. The maid grabbed Callista on the arm, and led her over to the vanity. "Sit down." She said, while rummaging through drawers to find something. "Aha!" She exclaimed, as she pulled out an elaborately decorated wooden box. She opened it up.

Inside was an array of necklaces, earrings, and cosmetics. 'Ugh. Now I have to wear makeup.. That's just great,' thought Callista sarcastically. The maid selected a golden necklace with a sparkling green gem in the center. She walked around back of Callista, and fastened it around her neck carefully. The maid went back to box, and pulled out lipstick and eyeshadow and began applying it to Callista's face. "All done." The woman said after a few moments. Lista got out of her chair to let Cece sit down in her place.

The maid proceeded to apply makeup to Cece. After a few minutes, Cece got up from her chair, and walked over to Callista with a dazed look on her face. "I want to take that box home with me!" Cece said, smiling slightly. Lista grinned at her.

The maid said from behind them, "It is time for the ceremony to begin." She walked past the girls. "Follow me, please." The woman said. She led them out of the room, and into the hall again. When they reached the end of the corridor, they turned right, walked a ways, and turned left, stopping at a great pair of doors. The maid held one open to let the girls in.

She then led them each to their seats. Callista sat down at a chair near the middle of the table, with Cece sitting to her right. Almost right after they sat down, Eowyn and Gandalf came into the room, followed by Legolas, Aragorn, Gimli, Sam, Pippin, Merry, and Frodo. They all began taking their seats. Queen Eowyn sat at one end of the grand table. It looked almost exactly like the one Eowyn was sitting at when Lista spoke to her earlier. Gandalf sat to Eowyn's right, and Aragorn sat to her left.

The Elf prince, Legolas, walked up to the table, and took a seat across from Callista. Cece poked Lista in the side. "You like him!" She whispered mischievously. Lista realized she had been staring at Legolas, and turned her eyes on Cece. "No I don't, but I bet you do." She whispered back, slightly embarrassed that she had been caught. She stopped whispering to her friend when she realized that Legolas had been staring at the two of them. His Elf ears had picked up on their conversation. 'Ha, she's blushing.' He thought with a smirk as he looked at Callista. Lista quickly looked away, cheeks burning. "If he can hear what we're saying, I am going to kick your butt, okay, Cece? I read somewhere that Elves have really good hearing." She whispered to her friend with a slight glare. Legolas sat there, and tried very hard not to laugh. "You know, I think he's looking at you, Lista." Cece said, her voice getting slightly louder. "Shut _up_." Callista said, blushing, as she pinched Cece on the arm. "Oww.." Cece said. "That hurt!" She whined. Cece was grinning from ear to ear as she turned back to Legolas. He quickly covered his mouth with his hand to keep from smiling. "Excuse me, Legolas," she said as she over the table slightly. "Did you hear Cece and I talking or anything?" She asked. "Uh, no." He lied. "Um.. Okaaay then." Lista said, frustrated. "Um, dinner is ready." Legolas choked out, while he tried to keep a straight face.

Callista looked towards the doors to see four people carrying large, covered trays over to the table. They set the trays down, opening each one as they went. Two huge turkeys were revealed.. Along with a giant roasted pig, mashed potatoes, apple pies, and a gigantic cake. The last tray's lid was taken off to reveal dozens of slices of pepperoni pizza.

... Wait just a second.. _pizza?_

'_Pizza?!_ What the-?'Callista thought as she stared at the tray. "I'm sorry, what is this?" Legolas asked, gesturing towards the pizza. He turned to look at Eowyn. Soon, everyone was staring at Queen Eowyn, awaiting an answer. "Uh, um.. It is.." She started. She glanced helplessly at Gandalf, whose face remained placid. "It's pizza." Callista said quickly, trying to help her. "It's um, a new type of food. It's baked dough with tomato sauce and cheese spread over it, with pieces of pepperoni on top. I know it sounds a little odd, but it's really good." Callista finished. She looked over to Eowyn. She looked relieved. Callista took a slice of pizza from the tray, and began eating it to prove her point. (Well, that was one of the reasons.) Everyone stared at her for a moment, and then began to try it. "Wow, this good." Legolas mumbled to Callista through a mouthful. "This is really good," he said, as he stuffed his face full of pizza.

Now it was Callista and Cece's turn to hold back laughter. Cece looked like she was going to crack up, and Callista was grinning from ear to ear, struggling not to laugh at the poor Elf. She was still trying to figure out who told the chefs how to make the pizza. She looked to her left, and saw Gandalf smiling at her. He winked at her quickly, before turning back to stab at a piece of turkey. 'No. He couldn't possibly know how to– could he?' Callista thought. 'No, he wouldn't know how to make pizza. Weird.' She returned from her thoughts when she heard music start to play. She looked past Legolas, and saw a group of people playing instruments.

Two men were playing flutes, a man played a violin, and a man was playing what looked like.. A lyre? "Could you please quiet down?" Queen Eowyn said to the musicians. The music became a slow, soft melody.

"Gentlemen," -she looked towards Cece and Callista- "and_ Ladies_, we are gathered here today to honor these fine people for braving the perilous journey to Mordor to destroy the Ring of Power." She paused. "Unfortunately, there were two that did not make it to this ceremony tonight. My Uncle, King Theoden of this land, was killed in the War of the Ring a few days ago. He fought bravely, and died defending his people." At this, a few tears streaked down her face, in remembrance of her uncle. "The other who could not be here was Boromir, Captain of the city of Gondor. He was killed by Uruk-Hai while defending his friends." Eowyn looked towards Merry and Pippin with a sympathetic face. "Boromir was a brave, and very proud man. We all miss him, and wish he could be here with us tonight." He raised his wine glass. "To Theoden and Boromir, who are still here with us in our hearts, and to the other brave members of the Fellowship. A toast." Everyone raised their glasses and then drank from them.

Cece, who had never had wine before, looked happy. "Mm," Cece said. Callista set her glass down. She had a very sour look on her face. She hated wine. "Ugh, how can you drink that stuff?" Callista whispered, disgusted. Then Legolas leaned across the table, and said "I don't like wine that much, either. I only have it on special occasions, such as tonight. It just impairs your judgement."

The music had gotten louder, and more lively in the meantime. Callista was silently tapping her foot on the floor. The hobbits began to get up from the table to dance. Soon after, Francis walked over to Cece and asked to dance. She said yes, and they both walked to the center of the room. "Would you like to dance?" She heard Legolas ask. She turned around to face him again. She remained silent, thinking he was talking to some other girl. "Callista.. Would you like to dance?" He said, seeming to read her mind.

"Umm, sure I guess," she said.

They both got up from the table and walked over to where Cece and Francis were. Callista put her hands on Legolas' shoulders, and he put his hands on her waist. The song got much faster, and they spun around, doing a skipping waltz. As they danced, Callista tried not to look at Legolas, afraid that her feelings for him would show. But she soon became more bold, and dared to look him in the eyes just as the song ended. A new song began just afterward. This time only the violins and the flute were played, sending a soft, sweet melody into the air. "This song sounds familiar to me." Callista said. "Do you know what it's called?" She asked Legolas. "I have lived long enough to hear many songs," he said. "But this one I cannot put a name to." 'Long-life.. One of the little perks of being a pointy-eared bow-twanger,' thought Callista. "Let us enjoy this new music then," he said as they began dancing again. Callista looked at Legolas, and this time allowed herself to study him. He had sharply pointed ears, and pale skin that was stretched over a finely chiseled face. His eyes were an intense shade of blue. Eyes that Callista believed held great wisdom. And sorrow. 'I suppose that thousands of years of life would do that to a person. In so many years a person could see enough beauty and death to haunt their memories forever.' Callista thought. 'Immortality must not be as great as the quacks searching for the fountain of youth claim it is.' "Do you like Rohan so far?" Legolas asked. She stared at Legolas, confused. "Gandalf already told me what happened, and where you're from." "Oh." Lista said, coming back to reality. "I didn't know he told anyone." "Yes, well it's nice here. I love horses, and there are many around here, this being the land of the horse-lords." She paused, feeling stupid. "What is Mirkwood like?" She asked suddenly. "I love forests. My father and I built a log cabin in the woods behind my house when I was younger. I sleep out there more often than in the house," she said. "Really? If you want, you could ride back with me to Mirkwood to visit for a while. I am sure you would be welcome, and I would be honored to show you around," Legolas said. Callista thought for a moment. 'Damn! His royal gorgeousness is asking me to go with him to Mirkwood!' "I'd love to go with- no Legolas, wait.. I don't know if I can... I mean, Gandalf might need me to be here in order to get Eowyn's sister back, and Cece wouldn't want to leave Francis here." She said, disappointed and angry. "I wish I could, but.." Legolas frowned. "" He said. He looked upset. Just then, Gandalf walked up to Callista and put a hand on her shoulder. "I overheard your conversation." He started. "I just wanted to tell you, that if you want to leave for a while, it is quite alright. Eowyn's sister is just fine right now, I'm sure, and as for Cece.." "Well, I don't think she'll mind going with you, and I'm sure that Thranduil wouldn't mind if she wanted to invite her friend Francis along." He said with a smile. "But what about Eowyn.. And you? Don't you need me here with you?" She asked. "Not right now, my dear. I need some time to figure out how to get you back, anyway. It could take days.. even weeks," he replied. She paused, considering what Gandalf said. "Well then, I suppose that I will go with Legolas, then.. If the offer is still there." She said with a smile. "Of course it is." Legolas said. "When do we leave" She asked him. "Tomorrow, in the morning. Of course, as long as it doesn't interrupt your schedule." He said. "No, I don't think I will be doing much of anything for a while" Callista said, smirking. "Alright, then. I will come for you in the morning." Legolas said.

"Thank you for letting me come with you," she said happily. "I'll have to tell Cece after! Thank you so much!" She said with a smile. "You're very welcome." He said. "I will go notify Eowyn that you are leaving for a few days," Gandalf interrupted. He walked away from her, and went back to his seat next to Eowyn. After a few minutes, Queen Eowyn got up from the table, and walked over to Legolas and Callista. "Gandalf just told me that you leave for Eryn Lasgalen in the morn," said Eowyn. "You are permitted to leave at whatever time you feel is right. This is a good opportunity for you to see more of Middle-Earth." Eowyn said with a smile. "Thank you, your Grace," said Callista happily. "And have hope; Gandalf will return your sister to you. He knows what he is doing. I see that now." Callista smiled. 'He must be talented if, like I suspect, he was the one who gave us the pizza,' she thought, her smile turning into a grin. Eowyn tried to smile back, but it came out as more of a grimace. A small tear slipped from the corner of her eye. "I know. I just miss her so much." She said, sounding more like a grieving child than a great queen. Callista quickly hugged her, surprising Eowyn. "I'm sure she misses you too, the same way I miss my family. But fate will take us where it will, and we have no control over it. So we might as well enjoy the show," said Callista. "Thank you for being so kind." said the queen. "Here you comfort me, when it should be myself comforting you." "Enjoy yourself in Mirkwood, and enjoy this "ride" fate is taking you on." Eowyn finished, as she stepped back, and wiped her tears away with a smile. "Thank you, and I will." Callista said. Eowyn turned away, and walked back to her seat at the grand table. After a few seconds of silence, Legolas said, "You should go tell Lady Cece about the trip. She's already finished her dinner, and is probably waiting for you." Callista turned toward the table that everyone was sitting at. She saw her friend get up from the table, and begin walking towards the two huge doors to leave the room. "You're right. I should tell her now before she goes to bed." Callista said. "I'll see you in the morning then," "Quel undome, Arwenamin." Legolas said. "What does that mean?" Asked Callista. "You'll have to learn some Elvish while you're in Mirkwood to find out." He replied with a grin." "Sure. Are you any good at teaching Elvish to girls who can't even get a decent grade in French?" She asked sarcastically. "I don't know what this "French" is my lady, but I guarantee that I could teach you anyway." He said. With that, Callista turned away and walked to the doors. "Oh, and Legolas? Stop calling me 'Lady'."

She ran through the dark forest in terror, her heart pounding furiously. She looked over her shoulder, to see the darkly cloaked riders catching up to her. She sprinted as fast as she could towards the tall, spiraling stair that led to Ahtnamiel's tree-house, the adrenalin making her run faster than she thought she ever could.. But it still didn't make her fast enough to beat them. One of the dark riders had managed to outrun her, and swerved around in front of her, cutting her off. She called out, and whirled around to see that one of the other figures had gotten off of his horse, and taken aim with his bow. "N'uma!" A yell came from behind her as the arrow pierced her pale skin. She gasped as she felt te air escape her lungs. She was in shock. Her legs gave way, unable to support her any longer from the running, and she fell to her knees. He ran to her as the riders galloped away. "Melamin," my love, he said frantically as he lifted her into his arms. "Uuma kela, melamin." don't leave me, my love. he whispered to her. "Uuma dela, tarenamin." don't worry, my prince She said, taking shallow breaths. "Amin mela lle, ten-oio." I love you, forever. "N'uma," No, he said, his dark blue eyes brimming with tears. "Don't say goodbye to me, please!" he said, his voice filled with pain. "I will see you again. I promise, melamin." she said to him. His pale face suddenly began to fade and she became dizzy, feeling herself slipping away from him. "I will see you again in the Halls of Mandos," She whispered.

Callista woke with a start, her face damp with tears. 'I was dreaming,' she thought to herself. 'But it seemed _so_ real.. And that woman- I feel as though I knew her once.' She stared up at the ceiling, tracing the shadow of her bed with her eyes. She lay her head back down, and tried to focus on sleeping again. Dreamless sleep was what she needed right now, after experiencing such a emotionally painful dream. Come to think of it, it wasn't all emotional pain. Her mid-section throbbed painfully as she slowly sank into the cushioned bed.

Suddenly, she heard a voice whispering, just outside of her window. Callista sat up, listening hard, but she heard no sound. She slowly swung herself over to side of the bed and stood up, careful not to alert whoever was outside. She walked around to the edge of her bed, and looked out of the window. The full moon allowed her enough light to see a small garden full of roses, and various other flowers and plants. She glanced around, but saw no one. Callista walked over to the tall wooden door near the closets, the one that led to the balcony overlooking the land. She turned the knob and quietly opened the door, stepping out into the cold winter night. She walked up to the railing, and leaned over.

"Andamiel, Andamiel, A mela... U- reniathach i amar galen. In gwidh ristennin i fae narchannen, melamin ed ardhon gwannen." Legolas sang, mournful tears caught in his eyes.

Callista walked quietly down a stair that led to the garden below, as the Elf continued to sing. _"These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real. There's just too much that time cannot erase. When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears. When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears, and I've held your hand through all of these years.. But you still have all of me."_ Callista hunched over and walked to a large bush just behind a bench that the Elf sat at. Legolas began to sing again, unaware in his pain that the woman stood behind him. _"You used to captivate me by your resonating light," _he sang, his voice lowering to a deep melancholy tone._ "But now I'm bound by the life you left behind. Your face.. It haunts my once pleasant dreams. Your voice, it chased away all the sanity in me. These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real. There's just too much that time cannot erase. When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears, when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears. And I've held your hand through all of these years. But you still have.. all of me." _Legolas paused. _"I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone. And though you're still with me... I've been alone all along." _Legolas finished the song, and buried his head in his hands. Callista began to walk around the bush to try to comfort him, but she hesitated, and began walking back toward the stair. Her footsteps were quiet, but he heard them, and stood up to look over the bush. Callista gasped, surprised and a little embarrassed that he caught her. "Were you spying on me this whole time? How long have you been down here?" He asked with anger in his voice. "I," Callista began nervously. "I heard someone outside, so I just came down to see who it was.." She paused, uncomfortable under the Elf's piercing gaze. "I'm sorry that I surprised you.. I wasn't spying on you. I- I just," "It's alright. I apologize for getting angry," Legolas interrupted. "I just haven't been feeling well- I shouldn't have snapped at you." He said with a sigh, as he sat back down. "What's wrong? Did someone bite the dust within the past two minutes I've been away from you or something?" Callista asked quickly. "Oh.. I'm sorry." "You don't have to tell me. I was being insensitive.. Sometimes my mouth works before my mind does," Callista said sheepishly. There was an uncomfortable pause. "I'll go back to my room and leave you alone," Callista said as she turned away. "I.." Legolas sighed. "-was in love once- with a she-Elf named Andamiel," Legolas said slowly. "We met in Lothlorien, -the golden wood- an Elven kingdom. It was long ago.. I had gone there to seek the Lady of Lorien, -Galadriel's- council." "Lady Andamiel was Galadriel's granddaughter, Arwen's sister." Callista nodded. "I met Andamiel, and had the pleasure of her company for only a few years.." He paused for a moment, a thoughtful look on his face. "During that time, she came to Mirkwood with me- where we were arranged to be married." "Unfortunately, she was taken from me only two weeks before our planned wedding day.. Early that day, she had gone picking wild berries with her friend Ahtnamiel. On her way home she was killed, by an archer that had been chasing her through the wood." Legolas finished, tears welling up in his eyes. Callista quickly hugged him, hoping to provide him what comfort she could. "I know what it is to lose someone you really care about," Callista sobbed into his shoulder. "My dad always had a bad heart, and he died of a heart attack five years ago.. My mother died just a few months ago because of lung cancer, and- nothing's been the same since," She said as she pulled away from him. "You just have to keep going, you know? You can't live your whole life grieving. That's not living," Callista began as she looked him in the eyes. "And I would be upset if you just gave up on your life.. I know I've only known you for a day, but it feels more like a lifetime. I wouldn't want to lose a friend like you." Callista said. "I am sorry about your parents.. And thank you for caring. It's better to talk to someone about her than to be alone, like I've been for so long." Legolas said, smiling through his tears. "You're welcome.. and good-night," Callista said as she turned around, and walked back over to the stair leading up to the balcony. "Quel undome, lirimaer." Legolas called up to her when she opened her door. Callista turned around, and leaned back over the railing. "What does that mean?" She asked him. "During our journey to Mirkwood, I will have to teach you some Elvish," replied the Elf as he bent down to admire a rose. "Sure, make me wait why don't you?" Callista said with a grin as she walked back into her guestroom.

_"The lady in my dream.."_ she whispered to herself as she lay her head back down.

Legolas finished attaching the saddlebags to the saddle of the stallion, and turned to face the two girls. "Only two horses?" Asked a confused Cece. "Unfortunately, Lady Eowyn was unable to spare more than two horses for the journey back to Mirkwood," Legolas said to them. "Many of them were killed during the battle of Helm's Deep, and more in the War of the Ring. She needs to keep most of the surviving horses in Rohan, so they can breed." "Francis is coming with us, though," said Cece. "Well, I figured you would ride with him, and I would ride with Callista." "Oh." Cece stared at Francis for a minute, and then leapt onto the tall, chestnut colored horse that she would be riding. Legolas glanced at Francis, one eyebrow raised. Francis just shrugged, and climbed up in front of Cece. Callista walked over to where Legolas was standing. "Cece's a little touchy about letting anyone ride with her. She likes to be in control of the horse," she whispered to Legolas. "That explains it then," he replied quietly. "Do you need a leg up?" He asked, gesturing towards the horse. "No. It's not exactly rocket science," Callista said sarcastically, as she easily swung herself up onto the grey stallion. Legolas put his foot into the stirrup, about to jump on. "Wait," Callista said. Legolas stopped. "I'm going to steer, okay cowboy? _You_ get on the back," she said, looking straight ahead. "But, my lady, you-" "Get on." "But Callis-" "Get ON, and stop calling me your Lady." She said stubbornly. Legolas gave up, and climbed up behind her. "Hey, Francis? Why don't you let your horse stretch his legs a bit?" Callista yelled. Callista kicked the stallion, and quickly put him into a fast gallop. Legolas, caught by surprise, bounced to the back of the saddle. He righted himself again as Callista jumped the horse over a fallen tree. They raced through the woods, with Cece and Francis right behind them. Cece grabbed the reins from Francis, and urged her horse for more speed. She rode up alongside of Legolas and Callista. "Do you want a real race? Follow us," Cece said, grinning. Cece steered her horse off of the trail, and darted into the deep part of the forest, dodging trees and branches as her and Francis galloped. Legolas and Callista followed them, but with more caution, less speed, and more brains. They were both worried that Cece or Francis would hit a branch, or otherwise hurt themselves. "Tampa!" 'Stop!', Callista yelled to Cece's horse in Elvish. Legolas barely had time to be surprised.

Cece's horse reared up, throwing it's riders off, while black arrows flew through the air. Legolas had already dismounted, and answered fire with his bow. He managed to take down about a dozen of the large group of Orcs and Uruk-hai in front of him. Callista jumped down as well, and unsheathed the sword that the Lady Eowyn had given to her earlier that morning. "It will be easier to protect yourself with this," Eowyn had said. 'Yeah, really easy. Right,' Callista thought grimly, as she raised her sword to an Uruk that was running towards her, a snarl plastered on it's grotesque face. She heard a whooshing noise, and saw the Uruk-hai fall down dead. "I could've done that!" She shouted angrily to Legolas, before she realized he saved her life, and she shouldn't argue about that. Only, it wasn't Legolas who fired the bow. She had turned, to see that Francis had a bow in his hand, and was quickly fitting another arrow to it. She silently thanked him, and looked to her right to see Legolas standing in front of Cece, who had no weapon, still firing arrows at the remainder of the small army. He was in his element, to be sure. Every shot he fired was aimed with such speed and accuracy; Callista was in awe of his skills.

She woke from her thoughts when she heard a pained scream to her left. She turned to the sight of Francis lying on his stomach, with blood quickly staining his shirt. An Orc was standing over him, holding up what looked like a hand scythe, covered in dark red blood.

"No! Fran-cis?!" Cece shrieked, tears falling down her face. She jumped forward, but Legolas held Cece back. Callista snarled and ran for the Orc, sword raised over her head, rage pounding through her entire body. She swung the sword like a baseball bat, aiming to decapitate it. She heard the clang of metal as the Orc parried her would-be blow, and thrust again, feinting to the left. She felt the sword cut through flesh and bone, and then sink quickly into open air again. She gasped in shock and horror, as the orc fell backwards off of the blade, which was covered in black blood. She had stabbed the Orc directly through it's heart. Legolas shot down the last of the Uruk-hai, and stabbed the last Orc with his white knife.

Callista sank down beside Francis, and slowly turned him over. He had gone very pale, and his lips were almost white, as well. He breathed in quick, shallow gasps, and she realized that he had been stabbed in the lung. Legolas had let Cece go, and they both ran over to where Callista kneeled on the ground. "Oh, God! Is he--?" Cece gasped as she knelt down beside Cece. Francis' eyes opened at the sound of her voice, and he tried to smile at her, though it came out as more of a grimace. "He alive!" Cece said, smiling weakly through her tears. "But not for long, if we don't get help," Legolas pointed out, with a grave look on his face. "We must take him to my father, he will be able to help him. But we must hurry," said Legolas. "Cece and I will ride on one horse, and you can bear Francis on the other," said Callista. "You're a more skilled rider, and will be able to get there before we can, probably." "Let's GO. NOW," Callista said fiercely.

Legolas took a heavy bandage out of one of the saddlebags, and applied it to Francis' wound. Then he lifted Francis in front of him on the horse, mounted, and took off at a hurried gallop. Cece and Callista did the same, and followed behind him, asking their horse for as much speed as he could give. They rode on for hours. Legolas and Francis had taken off so fast that the two girls could no longer see them.

After a long ride through the woods, Callista saw a change in the foliage. The forest grew thinner, and brighter, the trees thicker, and the number of animals to be seen grew. Callista slowed the horse to a trot. In the time that they had ridden together, neither Cece or Callista had spoken a word. A gloomy, tense silence seemed to have fallen over them.

At last, Cece said, " There is a stream up ahead there. See, in the clearing?" She paused. "We should stop to refill our water supply, and let the horse have a rest," she said sensibly. Callista remained silent, as they trotted on. She stopped the horse as the reached the edge of the stream, and they both dismounted.

Callista pulled some food out of the saddlebags, and then Cece led the horse to the water to drink. Callista sat down cross-legged on the bank of the stream, food in hand, and watched the crystal clear water rush around the rocks that stuck up from the bottom.

The stream fell down miniature waterfalls in some areas, and the gentle trickling sound had a peaceful, calming effect, making her sleepy.

Suddenly, she saw a raven-haired face in water. She stood up, and whirled around, to see two men staring at her. Callista cautiously turned her head. She saw Cece a few feet to her right, the reins held tightly in her hands, staring white-faced at the men. She had obviously noticed them first. Callista looked back at them. After a few silent moments, however, she realized that they weren't men, but Elves. Of the Mirkwood variety, she guessed, because they all wore clothes similar to Legolas' Robin Hood get-up.

The one she had seen reflected in the water slowly inclined his head at her. She returned the gesture. "Greetings, my lady." He said to her. "Mae govannen, sir Elf," said Callista. "A woman speaks the language of our people?" Asked the other Elf, one eyebrow raised. He was probably about 6'3", had long blonde hair, like Legolas', and green eyes flecked with gold. "No, I'm sorry. I can only say hello, and very few other words in Elvish," Callista said, slightly fearful of them. The one she had seen in the water laughed. "That's alright. Prince Legolas sent us for you, and he told me that you speak very little. Well, we'll have to fix that before you see him again, give him a surprise," he said with a friendly smile. "That would be nice," said Callista. She paused, waiting for them to say something.

"Is Legolas alright? And Francis?" She burst out, worriedly. "Yes, Legolas is fine, and Francis is a fast healer. He will be back to the way he was again, with time." "What are your names?" Cece asked suddenly, her eyes narrowed at the strangers. They both turned to look at her. "My name is Sinuilion, and this is my friend, Kirelas." Kirelas bowed his head. "You must be Cece." "Finally! Someone who didn't call either one of us 'Lady'!" Cece said. "Hooray," Callista and Cece said in unison. "Jinx!"

Cece was silent, for a precious while, as her and Callista rode alongside the two Elves. Finally, many glares and pinches later, Callista lifted the jinx as they walked, on foot this time, towards Legolas' father's hall. "Wow. It's gorgeous," Cece whispered to Callista. "It is a very beautiful hall. The king takes pride in having such skilled architects in Mirkwood," said Sinuilion. "You mean to say, that the people who designed and built this place, are still breathing?" Cece asked, still a non-believer about the whole immortality bit. "Just how old can Elves live to be?" I mean, everyone has to eventually die, right? Or there would be uncountable numbers of Elves living here," Callista asked. "Elves can die by being slain in battle, and can die from heart-break. No earthly illness can claim hold over them, but eventually, Elves do die of old age," Sinuilion said. "Very old age," added Kirelas. They paused at the two collossal wooden doors to the grand hall, where Kirelas told the guards to grant Callista and Cece entrance. After a few moments, the doors slowly began to creak open. As they did two thrones could be seen, both of which were occupied, and in front of that, an amazingly long wooden table. And then, with the doors fully opened, they could see the many Elves gathered there, standing off to either side of the table. Cece's breath caught in her throat as she looked around the room, and then at all of the people. The Elves all had long hair, including the male Elves, and most of them were dressed in various shades of green and brown. They all had a certain elegance about them. The lady Elves all had particularly long hair, and graceful flowing dresses. And they all seemed to float just above the floor as they walked. Though the ladies' garments dragged on the ground, none of them tripped or stumbled, which was amazing to Callista, as she was always tripping, even when she was wearing everyday clothes.

Cece must have remembered this, because then she nudged Callista in the side, and then tripped on her own feet a few times. Callista glared at Cece humorously, and then moved aside to let Kirelas and Sinuilion walk in front of them. Kirelas led the way, over to the two towering thrones in the center of the room. "Heruamin," said Kirelas as he bowed. "Taren Legolas." Callista took a step to the right, so she could see around Kirelas. She was a little surprised to see that Legolas was sitting on one of the thrones, and the king of Mirkwood sat in the other.


End file.
